Last night's star
by Lody Kwon
Summary: aku sudah menyimpan bintang untukmu….. jebal, jangan pergi.../Yesung & Ryeowook/ slight : rekan-rekan sepermainan/family,friendship/


**LAST NIGHT'S STAR**

**.**

**.**

by Choi Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib seperjuangan

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang sedang naik daun.

Warning : khayalan, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

Summary : aku sudah menyimpan bintang untukmu…..  
jebal, jangan pergi…

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Ryeowook bangun dari tidurnya, dari posisinya berbaring lalu duduk ditepian ranjang. Mata sayunya menatap kedepan, kesebuah tirai putih yang tertutup. Diedarkannya pandangan keseluruh ruangan, aroma obat menusuk hidungnya. Dia tak suka berada disini, dari dulu bahkan sampai detik ini, dia tak pernah suka berada disini. Dirumah sakit. Karena baginya rumah sakit hanya akan menunjukan jika dia memang lemah dan tak mampu bertahan. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, dijejakannya kakinya yang tadi masih menggantung karena tubuhnya yang mungil membuat kakinya tak bisa menyentuh tanah saat dia duduk diatas ranjang. Wookie berjalan dengan gontai, sesekali dipijit kepalanya yang terasa pening.

'SREEEKKKK'

Wookie menarik tirai putih yang membentang menutupi pandangan, seketika terlihatlah lukisan alam dari baliknya, membuat senyum berkembang diwajahnya yang semakin hari semakin tirus dan pucat. Bibirnya mengering dan mata yang semakin menghitam seperti seseorang yang tak pernah tidur.

"bintangnya pasti bagus…." Suara parau wookie terdengar antusias sambil memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap keluar. Tangannya yang lemah terjulur menyentuh kenop pintu.

'GREEPP'

Sebuah tangan menghentikan wookie menarik tuas pintu yang memisahkan antara kamarnya dan balkon. Wookie tersentak dan menoleh kesamping ingin melihat siapa pemilik tangan yang mengganggunya.

"mau kemana…..? hmm…..?" seorang namja bermata sipit menatap wookie dengan cemas dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan wookie erat.

"aku mau lihat bintang….." kata wookie melirik kearah luar.

"hmm…hmm…." Sang namja menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak bisa….." katanya lagi menegaskan.

"tapi aku mau melihatnya hyungie…" rengek wookie memasang tampang memelas berharap namja didepannya mengangguk.

"chagiya….. angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu…" kata sang namja yang kini membelai rambut wookie dengan lembut.

"yesung hyung lupa ya….." kata wookie pelan memalingkan pandangannya kearah luar kamarnya.

"lupa apa chagiya….?" Tanya yesung, namja chingu wookie dengan lembut.

"tanpa terkena angin malampun kesehatanku memang sudah tidak baik…" kata wookie miris menatap bayangan tubuhnya yang semakin kurus dari cermin didepannya.

"chagiya… aku benci kata-katamu…" yesung merengkuh tubuh kecil kekasihnya dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"aku ingin melihat bintang chagiya…" lirih wookie dalam pelukan yesung.

"angin sedang sangat dingin wookie….. aku tak mau jika nanti membuat kesehatanmu semakin menurun…" kata yesung member pengertian.

"aku hanya ingin melihat bintang… aku takut jika aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi nanti hyung…." kata wookie membuat dada yesung memanas mendengarnya.

"baiklah….. kita lihat bintang….. tapi jangan bicara seperti itu lagi…" yesung mengusap punggung kekasihnya yang semakin ringkih itu dengan perasaan sakit dihatinya.

"Jjinjaro…..? hyungie mengijinkanku…..?" kata wookie bersemangat menatap wajah yesung yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"sejak kapan aku bisa menolak keinginan kekasihku yang manja ini…? Eoh…?" yesung mengacak rambut wookie membuat wookie cemberut.

"aku tidak manja hyung…" protes wookie dengan pipi yang semakin menggembung.

_CHU_

Yesung yang terlewat gemas melihat exspresi wookie mencuri cium di pipi kekasihnya itu membuat wookie merona karenanya. Meski wajahnya kini memucat tapi semburat merah itu begitu kentara terlihat saat yesung mengecup pipinya.

"aigoooo…. Sudah 3 tahun, masih malu saja jika kucium….." goda yesung membuat wookie semakin merona karena malu.

"kajja….. jangan menggodaku terus….." wookie yang tak tau harus bagaimana akhirnya menyeret yesung untuk segera menuju balkon.

Yesung membuka pintu kamar wookie yang menghubungkanya dengan balkon, seketika dinginnya hembusan angin membelai pori-pori kedua namja beda usia itu. wookie sedikit mengerutkan tubuhnya namun dengan senyum yang masih terkembang dibibirnya.

"terlalu dingin… kita kembali saja…. Ne….?" tawar yesung saat tau wookie kedinginan begitu hembusan angin menerpa tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Shiero… jika kembali aku marah pada hyungie…" kata wookie membuat yesug tersenyum. Benar-benar manja kekasihnya itu.

"Ne… arraso…." Yesung merangkul wookie dan membimbingnya duduk disebuah bangku dibalkon.

"haaaaahhhhh…" wookie menghela nafas dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Meluapkan kebahagiaanya bisa melihat langit malam yang dulu sering dipandanginya.

Wookie sudah terlalu lama merasakan bosan. Dia bosan terus ada dikamar, dia bosan selalu mengkonsumsi obat setiap jam. Dia bosan mencium bau obat-obatan setiap dia bernafas, dia bosan bertahan dengan vonis yang menghancurkan hatinya. Dia bosan karena dia harus melewati hari-hari terakhirnya tanpa sedikit keindahan. Dia bosan jika orang datang menjenguknya dan menangis. Dia bosan melihat orang-orang yang dia cintai merasakan hancur. Dia bosan.

"tunggu sebentar, hyung segera kembali…" kata yesung membelai pipi wookie yang terlihat begitu senang lalu beranjak kembali kedalam dibalas anggukan pelan dari wookie.

"aju moeli….aju moeli… geude nan inayo…" sembari menunggu yesung wookie menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

"angel voice is never change…."

"eh….. hyungie….." wookie menoleh kaget saat melihat kekasihnya sudah duduk disampingnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

"masih bagus…?" Tanya wookie menoleh pada yesung yang sudah mendekapnya dalam balutan selimut yang mereka bagi berdua.

"selalu bagus… tidak pernah tidak bagus…" jawab yesung mengecup kepala wookie dan mengeratkan dekapannya berniat memberi kehangatan pada kekasihnya itu.

"aku senang bisa melihat langit malam lagi hyung….. sudah sangat lama, aku merindukannya….." kata wookie menengadah menatap langit dengan banyak titik-titik bersinar sebagai hiasannya.

"salahkan aku chagiya….." kata yesung ikut menatap langit malam.

"menyalahkan untuk apa…..?" Tanya wookie bingung, sejenak dia menoleh kearah yesung yang masih menatap langit.

"karena tak bisa membuat bintang terlihat saat siang hari…." Yesung menolehkan wajahnya menatap wookie.

"paboya… mana ada bintang bersinar siang hari….." wookie terkikik dan memukul dahi yesung pelan.

"karena itu salahkan aku….. coba jika ada bintang yang terlihat disiang hari…. Kau tak akan kedinginan begini jika ingin memandang bintang chagiya…" kata yesung lagi membelai wajah wookie.

"selama ada hyung disampingku, aku tak akan pernah merasakan kedinginan… karena hyung selalu memberiku kehangatan…" wookie bersandar manja didada yesung yang sesekali mencium pucuk kepala wookie. mencium aroma soft rose dari rambut wookie yang mulai menipis karena kerontokan.

"hyung akan selalu disampingmu chagiya….. selalu….." kata yesung bergetar, sungguh hatinya sakit dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"sangat indah ya hyung…" gumam wookie menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dilangit.

yesung hanya tersenyum melihat raut bahagia diwajah wookie. sudah lama yesung tak melihatnya sebahagia ini. Sudah lama, dan yesung merindukannya. Dibelainya wajah kekasih mungilnya itu dengan penuh sayang. Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, hanya suara jangkrik dan binatang malam yang terdengar.

"hyung….." panggil wookie pada yesung memecah kesunyian.

"ne chagiya…" yesung merespon sambil tetap mendekap tubuh wookie.

"apa aku merepotkan…..?" tanya wookie pelan.

"hmm….?" Yesung sedikit tersentak. "anniya….. kau tak pernah merepotkan chagiya….." yesung mengulas senyum tapi dari matanya terpancar luka.

"bohong…! Bukankah orang yang tak bisa apa-apa sepertiku hanya akan merepotkan…" kata wookie membuat yesung menariknya dari dekapan dan menatapnya tajam. Yesung tak suka kalimat wookie.

"siapa yang bilang…..? katakan padaku siapa yang mengatakannya…..?" hardik yesung dengan nada tegas.

"itu kenyataan hyung…. aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa…. Aku hanya merepotkan….." wookie tersenyum miris lalu memalingkan pandangannya.

"chagiya…" yesung memutar dagu wookie agar wookie menatapnya "tak sadarkah dirimu melakukan banyak hal…?" tanya yesung dengan nada melembut.

"anniya….." wookie menggeleng.

"Tan Ryeowook paboya… kau melakukan banyak hal…. Kau membuatku bahagia…. Kau menjadi seseorang yang sudah merubah hidupku, kau membuatku selalu tersenyum, kau membuatku lupa jika dulu aku pernah sangat terpuruk, kau… kau orang yang sudah membuat kehidupanku menjadi begitu berarti wookie….." kata yesung tersenyum tulus.

"hyung berlebihan…." Jawab wookie pelan.

"tapi itu kenyataan….. meski berlebihan, itulah yang aku dapatkan dari namja mungil didepanku ini…" yesung menggesekan hidungnya kehidung wookie membuat wookie tersenyum. Wajahnya kembali merona.

"jangan merayuku hyung… aku tak mempan pada rayuan….." kata wookie memukul dada yesung membuat yesung hanya tersenyum.

"tak mempan dirayu tapi wajahmu merona begitu…" yesung mengerling jahil pada wookie.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sementara itu._

_**.**_

'KLEEKK'

Kenop pintu kamar rawat wookie terdorong karena seseorang membukanya, tak lama setelahnya terlihat beberapa namja masuk kekamar wookie. Tan siwon, namja gagah hyung kandung dari wookie bersama dengan kim kibum, kekasihnya. Ada juga lee sungmin dan lee hyuk jae sahabat baik wookie yang datang bersama kekasih mereka Tan kyuhyun, yang tak lain adalah dongsaeng wookie dan lee donghae.

"wookie….? wookie….? bummie, wookie dimana….?" Siwon, hyung wookie bertanya pada kekasihnya dan terlihat panic saat mendapati kamar wookie kosong . diedarkan pandangannya kesemua arah tapi kosong.

"coba di kamar mandi wonnie….." kibum menunjuk kamar mandi dan siwon langsung mendatanginya.

"tak ada bummie….." jawab siwon dengan wajah paniknya membuat yang lain ikut panic.

"lihat….." seru eunhyuk menunjuk sebuah tirai yang tertiup angin menandakan jika pintu ataupun jendela dibaliknya kini sedang terbuka.

'SREEEKK'

Dengan tidak sabar siwon menyeret tirai agar lebih terbuka, dan manpaklah disana 2 namja yang tengah duduk denagn balutan selimut tebal. Yesung dan wookie. siwon lega menemukan wookie berada disana.

"yah, apa yang dilakukan yesung…. Angin diluar dingin… bisa….."

"wonnie….. cukup….." kibum menahan siwon yang sudah akan beranjak mendekati 2 sejoli itu.

"bummie…. Tapi kondisi wookie bisa menurun….." protes siwon pada sang kekasih yang masih saja melarangnya.

"membawanya kembali kekamar tidak membuat dia sembuh wonnie…" kata kibum pelan tapi tegas.

"bummie…." Siwon membelalakan matanya menatap kibum.

"tidakkah kau lihat betapa bahagianya wookie diluar sana…..?" kibum menoleh dan menatap wookie yang sedang menunjuk-nunjuk langit dan yesung yang sesekali mencium pipi wookie.

"benar hyung…" kata sungmin ikut menatap wookie dan yesung diluar. "yesung hyung tidak akan membiarkan wookie tidak bahagia… dia pasti menjaganya hyung…." kata sungmin menepuk bahu siwon.

"aku hanya takut bummie….." lirih siwon menatap wookie yang terlihat bahagia, matanya memanas setiap malihat senyuman dongsaeng tercintanya itu.

"kami juga merasakannya wonnie….. kami juga takut, sama sepertimu…. Sangat takut…. Tapi jika wookie tau itu hanya akan membuatnya sedih wonnie…" kibum membelai lengan siwon yang kini bersandar lemah diambang pintu balkon.

"ne hyung…. kami juga takut…. Kami takut wookie benar-benar menjadi bintang seperti keinginanya….." kata eunhyuk yang sudah mulai terisak dan donghae yang mulai menenangkan.

"kita semua takut hyung…bahkan kau tak pernah tau kan seberapa besar ketakutanku….?" kata kyu menatap wookie dan yesung diluar. "ini rasa takut yang paling menakutkan seumur hidupku….." gumam kyu lagi.

"biarlah malam ini wookie bisa menatap bintang… biar dia merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan setelah lama dalam keterpurukan…" kibum membelai punggung siwon yang sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya keleher kibum untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

"suhni innayo yeah…. Malabwayo…(apa yang kau inginkan….? Katakanlah…)" wookie berdendang dan menggoyangkan badanya dalam dekapan yesung.

"hyung mau kau tersenyum seperti ini terus chagiya…" jawab yesung tanpa menatap wookie.

"asalkan hyung selalu tersenyum aku juga akan melakukannya…" jawab wookie menyamankan tubuhnya didada yesung.

"memangnya kapan hyung tak tersenyum saat bersamamu….? Hmm….?"

"kuanggap itu janji hyung… hyung harus tetap tersenyum meski sudah tak ada aku lagi disamping hyung…." kata wookie bergetar, suaranya terdengar parau seperti menahan sakit yang mendalam.

"aku tak suka kalimat itu chagiya… tak pernah suka… jebal jangan mengatakannya….. kau akan terus bersama hyung…." yesung menumpukan dagunya diatas kepala wookie.

"…" wookie hanya tersenyum miris mendengar kata yesung. Dia memang beruntung, namja setampan dan sepopuler yesung mau menghabiskan waktunya bersamanya, namja yang bahkan tak memiliki usia lebih dari sebulan, menurut vonis.

"kim jong woon mencintai Tan ryeowok… sangat….." gumam yesung memejamkan matanya seperti tak sadar dengan ucapannya.

Wookie mendongak mendapati yesung memejamkan matanya, wookie tersenyum, dikecupnya pipi yesung membuat yesung membuka matanya.

"yah, Tan muda… kau menciumku….?" Kata yesung sok kaget membuat wookie tersenyum. Dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya didada yesung.

"haaahhhh… rasanya ingin melihat bintang dari dekat…." Kata wookie memainkan jarinya kearah langit.

"jika ingin melihat bintang dari dekat kenapa malah mengambil jurusan boga…. Bukannya ilmu perbintangan…..?" Tanya yesung sedikit mengeratkan dekapannya.

"mollayo….. meskipun aku sangat suka melihat bintang tapi rasanya lebih ingin jadi istri yang baik untuk hyung daripada antariksawan, makanya aku belajar masak…" jawab wookie terkekeh membuat yesung ikut terkekeh.

"jjinjaro…..? benarkah ingin menjadi istri yang baik untukku…..?" Tanya yesung menarik tubuh wookie agar bisa melihat wajahnya.

"begitulah….. insting jadi pendampingmu lebih besar hyung…daripada jadi antariksawan…." wookie terkekeh lagi, terdengar ceria.

"tunggu sebentar Ne…. hyung ingin kekamar mandi…" kata yesung menyibak selimutnya dan menggulungnya ketubuh wookie agar lebih hangat. Lalu beranjak kembali kekamar wookie

'SREEEKKK'

"hyuung…." Sungmin kaget saat melihat sosok yesung masuk kedalam kamar wookie.

"kalian…..?" yesung tak kalah kaget melihat teman dan keluarga wookie ada disana.

"wookie mana…..?" Tanya siwon tak sabar.

"dia masih belum mau masuk…" kata yesung menunjuk balkon dibelakangnya "kesanalah….. temani dia, dia pasti senang jika kalian datang dan bisa bergabung bersama kami melihat bintang…" kata yesung lagi pada yang lain.

"kau mau kemana hyung….?" Tanya kyu pada yesung.

"aku mau kekamar mandi… kesanalah kalian….." pinta yesung lagi dan segera saja semua masuk kebalkon menemui wookie.

"jadi….. mana bintangmu…..?" suara sungmin membuat wookie menoleh.

"Minnie hyung….?" kaget wookie "kalian…..?" wookie bertambah kaget saat melihat semua ada disana.

"wookie baby….. bagaimana keadaanmu…..?" siwon segera memeluk wookie dan mengecup kepala dongsaengnya itu.

"aku bahagia hyung….. sangat bahagia….." wookie membalas pelukan siwon.

"wookie….." kyu ikut berlari kecil menyambar tubuh wookie dari pelukan siwon "awas hyung….." kyu mendorong tubuh siwon agar menjauh.

"yak… tan kyuhyun…. Berani kau padaku…..?" geram siwon pada sibungsu keluarga tan itu.

"apa sih…..? dasar kuda…" dengus kyu membuat wookie tersenyum.

"weeiii…. Apa katamu….? Dasar keturunan iblis…" kata siwon geram dengan kelakuan dongsaengnya itu.

"owh….. berarti appa dan umma iblis ya hyung menurutmu…..?" kata kyu dengan polosnya. Tapi benar kan….? Bukankah kyu itu adik siwon yang artinya 1 appa dan 1 umma…. Jika siwon bilang kyu keturunan iblis lalu bagaimana dengan siwon sendiri…..? sama bukan….?

"kauuuu…."

"yayyy…tan siwon…. Tan kyuhyun… Bisakah kalian tenang….? Kalian merusak kebahagiaan wookie….." kata sungmin menghentikan keributan setan bersaudara itu.

"bwahahahahaha…." Tawa wookie meledak membuatnya jadi pusat pandangan yang lain.

"apa yang kau tertawakan….? Hmm….?" Tanya donghae lembut.

"bahagianya aku memiliki mereka….." kata wookie menunjuk siwon dan kyuhyun "hyung yang sangat tampan dan baik….. juga dongsaeng yang sangat menyayangiku…."

"wookkiieee…" siwon dan kyu memeluk tubuh wookie bersama.

"jika kalian akur begini rasanya dunia begitu damai…" gumam wookie tersenyum melihat tingkah saudara-saudaranya.

"senang kan semua menemanimu…..?" suara baritone membuat wookie melepaskan dekapannya pada siwon dan kyuhyun.

"chagiya…..?" wookie tersenyum melihat yesung sudah berjalan lagi kearahnya.

"hmm….. mumpung kalian ada disini, aku ingin kalian membantuku melakukan sesuatu….." kata yesung berjalan lebih mendekat dengan yang lain tapi hanya berdiri.

"apa hyung….?" Tanya donghae dan eunhyuk bersama.

Bukanya menjawab pertanyaan eunhae yesung berjalan menuju ujung balkon "kyu…hae… kemari….." perintah yesung yang langsung dituruti kyu dan donghae.

"waeyo hyung…..?" Tanya donghae bingung. Yang lainpun menatap dengan bingung pada yesung tak terkecuali wookie.

"bawa ini…." Kata yesung menyerahkan kotak perak pada donghae

"mwo….? Ini….?" Donghae kaget melihat apa yang baru saja diserahkan yesung padanya.

"Ne…. kau bawa saat pengikatan…." Jawab yesung singkat "kyu….. kau jadi pendetanya…." Kata yesung membuat kyu melongo.

"pendeta….?" Desis kyu kaget mendengar perintah yesung.

"bukankah pernikahan butuh pendeta…..?" kata yesung tersenyum "kau tentu tau kan kyu…? kami tak punya banyak waktu lagi….." suara yesung melirih membuat kyu dan donghae ikut bersedih.

"bawalah pengantinmu, akan kunikahkan kalian…." Kata kyu menepuk bahu yesung. Sementara disudut lainnya siwon, eunhyuk, sungmin, kibum dan wookie hanya diam tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan 3 namja itu.

"ehm….. wookie….." panggil yesung tak beranjak dari tempatnya, dibelakangnya berdiri kyu dan disampingnya ada donghae.

"Ne….." jawab wookie meski dengan bingung.

"kau lihat….. disini sudah ada pengiring pengantin pria….." kata yesung menunjuk donghae yang kini tersenyum "dan pendeta yang akan menikahkan pengantin….." kini tangan yesung mengarah pada kyu yang juga tersenyum.

"MWO…..?" semua terbelalak kaget mendengar kata yesung.

"Tan Ryeowook….. Nawa gyuhrunaejjulae…?" kata yesung sedikit berteriak membuat semua kaget kecuali donghae dan kyu yang memang sudah tau.

"…." Wookie hanya menatap yesung tak percaya.

"chagiya….. kau punya kibum dan siwon disana sebagai pendampingmu… juga sungmin dan eunhyuk sebagai pengiringmu… aku menunggumu dialtar ini chagiya….." kata yesung lagi lebih mantap dari sebelumnya.

"hyuungiie…" wajah wookie memerah, matanya memanas, buliran bening mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya "apakah aku pantas…..?" Tanya wookie lemah tapi tetap saja terdengar.

"hanya kau yang paling pantas menyandang marga kim dariku…" yesung tersenyum menatap wookie.

"hmm….." siwon mengulurkan tangannya pada wookie "mempelai pria sudah menunggumu baby….." kata siwon tersenyum pada wookie.

"pengiringmu juga sudah siap…." Kata eunhyuk tersenyum memamerkan gummy smilenya.

Dengan kemantapan wookie meraih jemari siwon lalu berjalan pelan menuju ketempat yesung yang disebut dengan 'altar'. Kibum berjalan disamping kiri wookie, dan siwon disebelah kanan wookie sementara sungmin dan eunhyuk ada dibelakang mereka. Benar-benar seperti pernikahan digereja. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, kibum, sungmin dan eunhyuk berhenti menyisakan wookie yang tetap berjalan didampingi siwon sampai dihadapan yesung.

"kini dia tanggung jawabmu jong woon….. jika kau membuatnya menangis maka berakhirlah hidupmu….." kata siwon dengan nada mengancam lalu menyerahkan jemari wookie pada yesung.

"aku menikahinya untuk membuatnya bahagia bukan untuk membuatnya menangis…" kata yesung tersenyum menyambut calon 'istrinya'.

"hyungiie…. kau ini konyol sekali….." kata wookie pada yesung, semburat merah terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"kau sendiri yang bilang ingin jadi istriku kan…..?" yesung menjawab tanpa menatap wookie dan kini menatap kyu.

"baiklah….. " kyu yang bertugas sebagai pendeta memulai "dimalam yang sangat indah dan berbahagia ini, kita akan melihat dipersatukannya 2 anak manusia dalam sebuah ikatan suci pernikahan….."

"hyung….kyu benar-benar seperti pendeta yang sering menikahkan orang….." gumam kibum pada sungmin, sementara sungmin dan eunhyuk hanya terkikik.

"donghae… cincinya…." Panggil kyu pada donghae yang langsung melangkah maju.

Kyu maju tepat didepan yesung dan wookie yang kini berdiri berhadapan, selayaknya sedang menikah digereja. Kyu memberikan cincin itu masing-masing pada yesung dan wookie.

"kau kim jong woon…" kata kyu menatap yesung "bersediakah kau mengambil kim ryeowook sebagai istrimu, menjaganya dan bersamanya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit… senang maupun susah... hingga Tuhanlah yang memisahkan kalian…..?" Tanya kyu benar-benar seperti seorang pendeta di gereja.

"aku bersedia….." jawab yesung mantap lalu memasangkan cincin kejari manis wookie.

"kau kim ryeowook…." Kini kyu menatap wookie "bersediakah kau mengambil kim jong woon sebagai suamimu, menjaganya dan bersamanya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit….senang maupun susah…. Hingga Tuhanlah yang memisahkan kalian…..?"

"aku…aku bersedia….." jawab wookie tak kuasa menahan tangisannya. Dipasangkannya cincin dijari manis yesung yang kini menjadi suaminya. Setidaknya dihadapan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Tuhan mengijinkan kita berkumpul disini mala mini itu berarti Tuhan merestui pernikahan kalian… kalian resmi menjadi suami istri…" kata kyu lagi menarik tangan yesung dan diletakan diatas tangan wookie. "kupercayakankan hyungku padamu…. jagalah istrimu hyung…" kata kyu pada yesung lalu bergabung dengan yang lain.

"kyu…. Kau seperti pendeta saja….. benar-benar mirip…." Kata eunhyuk saat kyu bergabung dengan mereka.

"paling tidak aku sudah pernah menikahkan seseorang lho hyung….." kata kyu berbangga diri .

"hyung tak salah melakukannya…..?" Tanya wookie sedikit ragu pada yesung.

"yeobo….. dengar kata kyu kan….. kita ada disini saat ini berarti Tuhan merestui kita….." yesung membelai wajah pucat wookie.

_CHU_

Sentuhan bibir yesung yang begitu nyaman membuat keraguan wookie menghilang, yang dirasakan saat ini hanyalah kebahagiaan karena dia memiliki seseorang seperti yesung bukan lagi sebagai kekasihnya tetapi sebagai suaminya, miliknya yang sah yang tak akan bisa direbut orang lain.

"bagaimana rasanya menikah wookie….?" Tanya sungmin setelah semuanya kembali duduk. Wookie dan yesung berada didalam selimut seperti tadi, sementara yang lain duduk didepan mereka.

"tak bisa diucapkan….. kau akan tau rasanya jika kau mengalaminya….." kata wookie dengan wajah merona.

"aku ingin segera menyusul kalian….." kata eunhyuk sesekali melirik kearah donghae.

"hae… cepat nikahi eunhyuk….. jika tidak monyet lain akan mengambilnya….." kata yesung terkikik.

"huussttt…. Jangan bicara begitu…." Wookie memukul dada yesung membuat yesung berhenti mengejek.

"kyu….. kau pantas jadi pendeta….." kata siwon menatap kyu. "aku tak akan lupa jika kaulah yang meikahkan dongsaeng kesayanganku dengan namja yang dicintainya….." kata siwon lagi.

"hanya wookie yang jadi kesayanganmu…..? aku…?" kata kyu sedikit protes.

"sejak kapan kau menginginkan aku menjadikanmu kesayangan….?" Tanya siwon mengernyit.

"haiisshhh… akurlah sebentar saja kalian…!" lagi-lagi sungmin harus menginterupsi kakak beradik ini.

"wonnie hyung…kau tidak sekalian menikahi kibum hyung…..?" Tanya kyu "aku nikahkan kalian deh….." ujar kyu mempromsikan side jobnya.

"anniya… aku nanti saja….. ngeri kalau aku dinikahkan oleh iblis…." Kata siwon membuat yang lain terkekeh sementara kyu melotot tak terima.

"malam ini aku sangat bahagia hyung…" kata wookie menyandar manja didada sang suami "gomawoyo nae yeobo…"

"Ne….. itu sudah seharusnya….." yesung mencium kepala wookie. sungguh bahagia melihat yesung dan wookie saat ini. Terlihat bahagia.

"setelah ini aku akan tenang jika harus pergi meninggalkanmu dan melihat bintang itu dari dekat hyung….." ucap wookie membuat semua tersentak, nyeri rasanya mendengar ucapan wookie.

"chagiya…. Aku benci kau bicara begitu… aku tak suka mendengarnya…" kata yesung menatap wookie.

"memang seperti itu kan hyung…..? cepat atau lambat memang akan seperti itu….. aku meninggalkan suamiku sendiri untuk melihat bintang lebih dekat…" kata wookie, air matanya sudah menggenang disudut matanya.

"uljjima wonnie….." kibum merengkuh lengan siwon saat dirasa namja gagah itu kembali menahan air matanya.

"chagiya….. lihat….." kata yesung lalu mengulurkan tangannya keatas menghadap langit. Dibuatnya gerakan seolah dia sedang memetik sebuah bintang yang paling terang. Lalu menarik tangannya dan didekatkan pada matanya.

"…" tak ada 1pun yang berkata-kata, mereka hanya menunggu yesung melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"hup….." kata yesung menempelkan tangannya didepan matanya sendiri lalu melepas tangannya dan menatap wookie " aku sudah mengambil bintang yang paling terang dan menyimpannya dimataku… kau tak perlu pergi jauh dan meninggalkan aku hanya untuk melihat bintang dari dekat…. Lihat mataku dan kau akan melihat ada bintang yang kusimpan disana….kusimpan hanya untukmu chagiya….. lihatlah sesuka hatimu hingga kau bosan, sampai bintangnya redup….. lihatlah….." yesung mengatakan dengan nada sedikit keras, dan itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Sangat sakit sampai tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya

'TES…'

'TES…..'

"hyung…" wookie tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, kini tangisannya tak bisa lagi disembunyikannya. Wookie merasa bersalah membuat suaminya, namja yang selama ini begitu tegar disampingnya kini menangis dihadapannya.

"jangan pergi chagiya… andwe….." lirih yesung menundukan kepalanya.

"miandhe…" wookie merengkuh kepala yesung dalam dekapannya, dibiarkannya namja itu menangis. Wookie tau sudah sejak lama yesung menahan tangisannya hanya untuk membuat wookie lebih kuat, tapi kini air mata itu keluar dengan permohonan yang membuat wookie tak berdaya.

Bukan hanya yesung, semua yang ada disama memalingkan tatapan mereka hanya untuk menyembunyikan air mata mereka dari wookie, mereka tak mau wookie sedih melihat mereka menangis. Tapi hati mereka juga memiliki keterbatasan, jika seperti ini berat rasanya untuk tetap tegar.

"yeobo…." Wookie menarik wajah yesung dari pelukannya dan menatapnya "bagaimana aku bisa melihat bintangnya jika airmatamu membuatya redup….. aku ingin bintangku bersinar…" kata wokie tersenyum meski dia juga menangis.

"lihatlah sampai kau bosan…" yesung mengusap air matanya lalu kembali menatap wookie, tepat pada iris mata caramel yang kini melemah itu.

"akkhh….." pekik wookie memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, seakan melakukannya bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit. Kepalanya seakan terasa nyaris hancur. Wookie tak kuat lagi.

"chagiya….." panic yesung.

"wookie…. wookie gwenchana…?" yang lain mendekat pada wookie.

"hehe…. Gwenchana hanya pusing saja tadi…." Kata wookie tersenyum pada yang lain. tapi sungguh rasa sakit dikepalanya sangat menyiksanya.

"chagiya…. Berhenti bersikap seolah kau tidak apa-apa… kita masuk…." Kata yesung tegas pada wookie.

"shiero…" tolak wookie.

"chagiya…tapi…"

"hyungie… tidakkah kau ingin melihatku bahagia…..? aku bahagia berada disini menatap bintang dan ditemani kalian….." kata wookie menyandar dibahu yesung.

"10 menit saja….. setelah itu kau harus masuk….." yesung merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya.

"hmm… kurasa tak perlu sampai 10 menit….." jawab wookie menyamankan diri dipelukan yesung.

Wookie kembali menyandar didada yesung, jemarinya menaut kuat diantara jemari yesung dan meletakannya di atas dadanya. Matanya yang sayu dan setengah terpejam menatap langit malam.

"hyungie…" panggilnya lirih dan pelan, seperti seseorang yang lelah.

"ne chagi….."

"berjanjilah setelah ini kau tidak menangis lagi…" kata wookie pelan.

"aku…."

"aku hanya butuh jawaban iya chagi…" potong wookie sebelum yesung selesei bicara.

"…" yesung tak menjawab. Sungguh hatinya kacau mendengar permintaan wookie. dia tau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi setelah ini.

"kenapa diam…..? tak mau mengabulkan permintaan istrimu…..?"

"ahh…. Eh…." Kaget yesung mendengar suara wookie yang semakin parau "ne… chagi…. Akan aku lakukan apapun yang kau mau…" jawab yesung meski dengan berat hati.

"geure…. Aku senang mendengarnya…" wookie mengulas senyum tipis "hyungie….." panggilnya lagi.

"Ne…chagiya…." Jawab yesung bergetar, yang lain pun hanya bisa menatap dalam diam dan menahan agar tak menangis

"saranghae….cheongmal saranghae….." ucap wookie lalu memejamkan matanya yang sudah setengah terpejam.

"nado…" yesung tersentak sebelum selesei mengucapakan kalimatnya.

Inilah ketakutan yesung. Pegangan jemari wookie melemas dan perlahan terkulai. Dadanya pun terasa tenang, tak ada detak atau degub meskipun lemah. Yesung menunduk dan mengecup kepala wookie, kembali air matanya mengalir kali ini tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

"nado….. nado saranghae…. Kim ryeowook…" yesung semakin terisak dan mendekap tubuh wookie.

"wookie….?" siwon kaget melihat tubuh wookie lemas dalam dekapan yesung.

"wookie… wookie…." yang lain segera mendekati wookie. kyuhyun sudah terisak disamping sang kekasih yang juga terisak.

"chagiya…." Yesung masih saja mendekap tubuh sang istri yang kini sudah tak bernyawa.

"bummie… wookie….." siwon tak kalah terpukul, tubuhnya terkulai diatas lantai balkon menatap tubuh dongsanengnya.

"uljjima wonnie….. uljjima…" kibum mencoba menenangkan siwon meski hatinya sendiri juga sangat sakit sang calon adik ipar telah pergi.

"andwe…. Chagiya…. Aku sudah menyimpan bintang untukmu….. kenapa kau harus pergi…..?" yesung semakin terisak mendekap tubuh wookie yang semakin terkulai.

"hyung….. uljjima….." donghae menepuk bahu yesung, eunhyuk pun kini menangis melihat sang sahabat pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

"chagiya….. irroena….. wookie, bangun….." yesung mengguncang tubuh wookie sedikit kasar berharap istrinya terbangun. Tapi tak mungkin. Melihat yesung membuat semua semakin terasa hancur, sakit kehilangan seseorang terkasih.

**!**

**!**

Suasana terlihat begitu ramai, lalu lalang orang terlihat disebuah area pemakaman. Dan terlihat pula wajah-wajah terpukul karena anggota keluarga mereka yang telah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

'_hari ini, kita berkumpul disini untuk mengantarkan saudara kita, rekan kita, anak, sahabat, teman, dongsaeng kita KIM RYEOWOOK, untuk menghadap bapa di surga… bapa begitu menyanyaginya hingga dia dipanggil untuk segera mendapat tempat yang layak dan hidup bahagia disurgaa bersama bapa…'_

Terlihat seorang namja dengan pakaian tuxedo hitam lengkap ada ditengah-tengah keluarga wookie. yesung, namja yang semalam telah menjadi suami wookie, -setidaknya dihadapan sahabatnya dan Tuhan- berdiri terpaku menatap peti mati sang istri, menatap foto diatas peti. Itu wookie, didalam foto, wookie terlihat sangat manis dan tampan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"kau tak boleh menangis ….. kau sudah berjanji padanya…." kata siwon menepuk bahu yesung.

"aku akan menepati janjiku padanya siwon…." Jawab yesung datar.

Setelah upacara keagamaan dan doa kini peti mati wookie dimasukan dalam liang kubur, henim, umma wookie menangis histeris didalam pelukan hankyung, appa wookie seakan tak percaya anak mereka berada didalam peti yang akan dikubur itu. yesung sungguh ingin berlari dan mencegah peti itu dikubur tapi bukankah ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Yesung tau hal ini akan terjadi. Kangker otak stadium lanjut telah menggerogoti istrinya 2 tahun terakhir. Semua usaha sudah dilakukan tapi tak pernah mendapat hasil. Yesung tau ini akan terjadi, dia akan kehilangan wookie-nya untuk selamanya tapi yesung tak menyangka akan secepat itu kangker otak merenggut istri tercintanya.

"chagiya…" yesung berjongkok didepan gundukan merah. Dan meletakan bunga mawar putih, bunga kesukaan wookie saat dia masih hidup.

_R.I.P_

_KIM RYEOWOOK_

_21 june 1990 – 12 april 2012_

Yesung menatap nisan yang tertanam dihadapannya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh nisan keramik itu, hatinya tak percaya bahwa istri tercintanya kini berada dibawah gundukan tanah merah yang masih basah itu. yesung menelusuri nisan wookie dan berhenti pada foto dinisan. Wookie-nya begitu manis. Tak berubah bahkan sampai waktu semalam. Meski wajahnya pucat tetap saja wookie manis baginya.

"chagiya kau benar-benar pergi ya…..? gwenchana….. asalkan kau bahagia, aku rela….." kata yesung lirih air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"hyung tidak akan menangisimu….. itu kan yang kau mau nae yeobo…..?"

"berbahagialah disurga….. tunggu hyung, hyung akan menemuimu kelak… kita akan bersama lagi….." yesung mengusap foto yang tertempel dinisan wookie.

"jadilah bintang yang terang… agar hyung bisa melihatmu saat malam datang… jadilah bintang yang indah untuk suamimu ini…."

"chagiya….. dengarkan hyung… sampai kapanpun hyung tetap suamimu… Ne….? kau tetap istri hyung….. jadi jangan selingkuh disana… atau hyung akan mengejarmu sekarang juga…" kata yesung tersenyum miris, hatinya sungguh perih menerima kenyataan.

"hyung… sudahlah…. Wookie sudah bahagia… kau tau itu kan….?" Kyu menepuk bahu yesung.

"Ne….. aku tau….. dia pasti akan bahagia kyu…" jawab yesung tanpa menoleh.

"ayo kembali…. Wookie akan bosan jika kau disini terus….." kata kyu membuat yesung tersenyum simpul.

"chagiya….. jangan marahi aku jika nanti kubungkam mulut kyu, dongsaeng kesayanganmu itu dengan kura-kura… Ne….?" kata yesung kembali menelusuri nisan wookie

"dia akan mengamuk jika kau melakukannya…." Celetuk kyu.

"hehehe….." yesung terkekeh lemah

"ayo hyung, appa, umma dan yang lain menunggumu…." Kata kyu menepuk pundak yesung lagi "wookie…. kami pulang ya….? Jika kau kesepian kirimi aku pesan, nanti aku temani sambil main starcraft….." kata kyu menyentuh nisan wookie membuat yesung tersenyum, senyum tulus karena kata-kata bodoh dari adik iparnya.

"chagiya… aku pulang…. Besok aku akan kemari dan menemanimu…." _CHU_

Yesung mengecup nisan wookie lalu berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan makam wookie bersama dengan kyu, meski sakit dihatinya tapi yesung menepati janjinya untuk tidak menangis. Dan memang yesung tak harus menangis karena yesung yakin, Tuhan punya cara membahagiakan umatnya. Begitupun dengan dirinya. Tuhan pasti akan membuatnya bahagia suatu hari nanti.

_END_

Thanks for the time to read this story.

This is just a fiction.

Kesamaan nama, tokoh dan lokasi memang di sengaja.

Gomawo….. *bow…bow…*


End file.
